rpg_wallfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall
Arriving in Wall INFO Locations in Wall Below is an incomplete list of places that can be found throughout Wall. More will be added as they are mentioned in-game. The Commons An open, grassy space in the center of town. -''The Wayfayer's Respite'' Owned & Operated by A large tavern and inn that sits just on the edge of the Commons. It’s guests consist mainly of recent arrivals from other worlds who are allowed to live there free-of-charge for three weeks so they can find their feet. Those who find themselves needing more than three weeks are given the option of working in the tavern for continued free room and board. The Bells The largest district in Wall, containing most of the homes and shops found in Wall. It’s named after the temple bells that ring out every other hour. -''The Copper Cat'' Owned & Operated by Beck Kestis Ask around Wall for a place to eat and just about everyone will recommend the Copper Cat. The drinks are good, the food is better, and, if you’re lucky, the cat sleeping on the bar will let you pet it. -''Crowley & Fell Booksellers'' Owned & Operated by A.Z. Fell A bookstore dealing primarily in rare and first-edition books from this world and many others. A three-story brick building, the first two floors are dedicated entirely to books while the third serves as an apartment for the proprietor, Mr. Fell and his partner. Rumor has it that there’s a garden on the rooftop. -''Seven & Eleven General Store'' Owned & Operated by the Kirsch family Found on a street corner in the Bells, Seven & Eleven sells general goods as well as travel rations. If you ask one of the Kirsch’s where the name comes from, they’ll tell you that their great-grandfather chose it as a joke. What that joke is, though, they have no idea. Westgate The smallest district in Wall. It’s made up of mostly warehouses and shops. -''Waca's'' Owned & Operated by Waca A shop dealing in the trade, sale, and purchase of goods from all over the various worlds. -''Westgate Stables'' Owned & Operated by Saddle and pack horses for sale and rent. The Terrace Home to high-end shops, and the wealthy elite. -''Mayoral Estate'' Home of the current mayor, _______. -''Guilt & Rose'' Owned & Operated by Theovald and Eldora Forsyth The most well-known inn in the Terrace. Its first floor is a restaurant that specializes in fine drinks, both alcoholic and not, and gourmet dishes from exotic places around the kingdom, and its exclusive second floor is an inn that has a handful of sumptuous rooms. South Ward Wall’s poor district. Small and cramped, mostly homes are found here, but it does have its own small share of shops, taverns, and inns. If you’re looking for a job that falls outside the law, this is the place for it. -''Dolan's'' Owned & Operated by Dolan, presumably Known as “The Club” by its regulars. It’s is a rundown, hole-in-the-wall tavern that only serves beer. So it would seem, anyway. The real Club, where decent alcohol is served and much of Wall’s underworld activity takes place, is located underneath the tavern. To enter, you need to know the password. Or, the right people.